


Forsythia

by LetoaSai



Series: Cliché's [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Awesome, Cliche Fic, Kinda shy Sora, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tattoo palor, That's actually a tag, even if they're jerks, flower shop, no magic, supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Sora's worked in his brothers tattoo parlor for some time now, but he's only just noticing the guy across the street that's taken over the flower shop. Now all he needs is an excuse to say hi.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cliché's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572022
Comments: 31
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. 
> 
> So i was talking to my friend about my siren series, and how i'm having a lot of fun with it. That somehow turned into me deciding to try and write as many cliché fics for this pairing as i can think of. 
> 
> First up, Flower shop and Tattoo Parlor.

"Sora, if you sigh like a pining damsel one more time, i’m going to shove Void Gear down your throat.” Vanitas said in a monotone voice as he flipped through a magazine. Void Gear being the name of his tattoo machine, the needles included. 

The two of them were manning the front desk of their tattoo parlor, waiting for the inevitable walk-in customer. _Unversed Ink_ was family owned and run. Ventus and Xion were their piercers and Vanitas and Sora, along with Roxas were the tattoo artists. The other three were all currently with clients leaving Vanitas and Sora to run things. The lull of a Thursday morning meant they had little to do, but Sora had found a new hobby in staring at the guy across the street that worked in the flower shop. 

“Don’t be over dramatic.” Sora muttered. 

“Me?” Vanitas snorted. “Bitch you’ve been staring at that dude and sighing all fucking morning. All fucking week.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sora grumbled. “Ms. Hana must be on vacation or something. Hired extra help, don’t you think?” 

Vanitas grunted and flipped the page in his magazine. “I don’t remember thinking about it at all. You’re the one disgustingly smitten.” 

Sora sat up straighter, tearing his eyes away from the window. “I’m not smitten!”

“Yeah you are, doofus. Just go over there.” 

“I can’t.” Sora said instantly. “I’d look like an idiot. What would i need flowers for?” 

Vanitas looked unimpressed. “It could be someone’s birthday. Someone could have gotten engaged. Someone could be sick. There’s literally dozens of reasons you could need flowers and he doesn’t give a shit what they are. He’s just selling them. Probably doesn’t know the difference between a petunia and a daffodil.” 

“What? Like you do?” 

“Nope.” 

Sora made an unhappy noise and tilted his head to look out the window again and into the flowers shop across the street. He could see the silver hair weaving through the shop even at that distance. It must have been time to water the flowers or something. 

“I swear to god, i’ll kick your ass.” Vanitas said when Sora sighed again. 

“Hold that thought.” Roxas said, walking out with a guy carefully holding his arm as if highly aware of it and not wanting to bump it into anything. He shoved behind the counter next to the other two, passing over the tattoo care pamphlet and making small talk as the guy paid. It was always easy to spot someone getting a tattoo for the first time. “Have a good day, man!” He called to the guy as he walked out and then turned to his brothers. “So why are you kicking Sora’s ass?” 

“He’s turning into a gawking bimbo over the new guy at the flower shop.” Vanitas gestured flippantly across the street. 

“I am not!” Sora's face went hot. 

“Oh?” Roxas’ brows rose. “What guy?” He turned to look out the window. “Dang this view sucks, you should just go over there.” 

“No!” 

“He’s totally crushing.” Vanitas commented. “So stupid.” 

“It’s not.” Sora was borderline whining.”I’m not!” 

“Kinda look like you are.” Roxas chuckled, never missing an opportunity to poke fun at his brother. “I guess pretty flower boys would be your type." 

The bell to the door rang when Naminé wandered in with a sketchbook under her arm. “You talking about Riku? Whose type is Riku?” 

“Hey girl.” Vanitas greeted fondly, tossing his magazine to the side when she rounded the counter to pull her into a more than friendly kiss. 

Naminé smiled warmly, her whole persona putting the darker haired man at ease. 

“So…” Sora coughed. “His name is Riku?” 

“Smitten,” Roxas teased. 

She laughed and nodded, easily catching onto the conversation. “Right, he’s Hana’s son. She’s been a bit under the weather so he volunteered to look after the flower shop. He’s quite nice really. A little snarky maybe.” 

“Not like you’ve ever had a problem with snarky.” Roxas taunted, gesturing towards their older brother. 

“Hey,” Vanitas scowled. “Shut it.” 

“Anyway,” Naminé laughed at their teasing. “He’s nice. I’m sure you could go over there and talk to him Sora.” 

“I.. No.” Sora shook his head. 

“Chicken.” Roxas teased. 

Sora shrugged, not taking the bait. “What would i even say? Hey, i don’t know a damn thing about flowers unless i’m inking one on someone’s skin? Been watching you from across the street for hours. Cool right?” 

Both of his brothers snorted back their laughter but it was Naminé who seemed to have a solution. 

“Well that’s it isn’t it? You’re working on a floral piece and you’re looking for some inspiration. Gives you a reason to roam the flower shop without actually buying anything.” 

“Take your sketchbook to be even more convincing.” Roxas agreed, oddly supportive of his brother making a bold step in terms of his little crush. 

It wasn’t a bad idea, but Sora still felt the heat in his face as reluctance grew. He wasn’t a shy person, not really, but he screwed up first impressions pretty regularly. “I dunno.” 

“Don’t be a little bitch Sora. Worst thing that can happen is he ends up being a jerk and i’ll beat his ass.” Vanitas said, supportive in his own way. “You sigh one more time and i’ll punch you, so go.” 

“I’m...at work.” Sora crossed his arms, embarrassed. 

Roxas snorted. “We aren’t going to have a sudden wave of customers for a few more hours, Sora. Go.” 

“Get out!” Vanitas snapped, making Naminé giggled as Sora jumped out of his seat. He grabbed his sketchbook and fled the tattoo parlor before looking back inside with a withering stare at the other three who would no doubt have their faces pressed to the window to see if he actually went inside.

He flipped them off and looked across the street at the inviting flower shop that suddenly felt ominous. He’d been in there a few times before but never for more than a minute of two. Just to grab what he wanted and leaving again. He’d never been in to flirt with someone. 

A magazine slammed against the parlor window behind him and he already knew Vanitas was throwing things at him. “Stupid brothers. Thinking they know shit.” Sora grumbled, finally making his way across the street. He weaved around people and smiled politely at anyone he happened to make eye contact with. Being polite didn’t cost a thing. 

With a deep breath he wandered into the flower shop and was hit in the face by all the smells. Floral, obviously. It was such a difference from the tattoo parlor. They kept it clean, completely spotless and that often left it a little clinical smelling. It was a small price to pay for a safe environment to tattoo in. 

There were flowers everywhere, again, obviously. The colors, the smells, the general feel of them was welcoming. It was nice. He could see the silver haired guy that he assumed was named Riku, helping a woman with an arm full of flowers and decided he’d have to be patient. No way was he going to make a fool of himself in front of multiple people if he could help it. 

Besides, Riku _was_ working and it would be obnoxious to shove his way over and demand his attention. 

In a split second decision Sora decided to add a little credibility to his excuse for being there and opened his sketchbook to a clean page. Maybe he could design a bouquet despite not knowing anything about flowers or what might look nice together. 

He started with this purple thing he found with dozens of little blossoms poking out down the length of its stem. It was pretty and smelled nice and had this interesting shape to it. Sora stood with his sketchbook propped up against one of his arms while he sketched it out with the other. Two of the purple things, maybe he’d add a third. 

He looked around the shop until he found this giant white blossom. It was pretty and smelled strong and the inside of it was nuts. So much detail to try to add, but he would. The sketch was quick but he fit the flowers together well enough. Sora wandered around the shop, almost forgetting the reason he was actually there when he spotted a yellow thing and added into his sketch to fill up a little space. With his hip resting against a table filled with potted plants he got a little too absorbed in his work. It was turning out nice enough he could add it to his portfolio and maybe convince someone to get it. He’d love to put this on someone’s skin. 

“That’s really very good.” 

The hair on Sora’s neck stood on end as the deep voice hit him. His gazed jerked up and aquamarine eyes and silver hair towered over him. 

“Tall…” 

A silver brow quirked. “Excuse me?” 

Sora’s face went hot as he dropped his attention back down to his sketchbook. “You’re tall.” He swallowed. Stupid. Stupid Sora. 

Riku laughed softly and had apparently chosen not to comment on Sora’s silly hello. “You’re really talented.” He gestured to the sketch. “Did you come in here just to draw flowers?” 

No. He came to stare. 

“I, um,” Sora cleared his throat and looked up at Riku with a shy smile. “I work across the street. At Unversed Ink.” 

“Oh?” Riku blinked. 

“Yeah, so i’m working on a few flora ideas for a client.” Sora swallowed thickly. He was a terrible liar. “Seemed like a waste to not go to the source.” 

Riku cracked a smile, “I see, well you’ve created something beautiful there. “I’m Riku. This is my moms shop.” 

Sora’s own smile brightened. “Sora! Unversed Ink as a family shop too.” 

“Yeah?” Riku actually looked mildly interested. 

“Mhm. My two older brothers opened it, and we work there with my younger brother and sister.” 

“Ah, nice to be so close.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Sora fidgeted. “Um, i really don’t know a damn thing about flowers, are you sure this looks okay?” 

Riku took the sketch from his hands to look over it with an oddly critical eye before nodding. “Yes. The delphiniums in particular look really nice. The details are incredible.” He looked at Sora and smiled when Sora just stared at him. “The purples ones.” 

“Ah.” Sora cleared his throat. “So, what are the others?” 

Riku pointed at the sketch rather than the flowers that surrounded them. “This is a peony. These are a forsythia. It’s a pretty combination. Did you just look around and pick these out at random?” 

“Pretty much. There must be like an art to flowers though right?” Sora took his sketchbook back and took a second to write all the names of the flowers down. He'd probably need to remember them later.

Riku laughed, “Actually yes. The colors can change the meaning. The flowers have symbols, sometimes multiple symbols. It can change depending on the country or culture.” 

That made sense, most things did have a meaning. “What are these?” He paused, “I’m sorry i’m just asking questions like you're a flower wizard.” 

His laughter continued but he nodded anyway. “Well i do happen to know. Kinda grew up with it and all. Loosely, delphiniums mean an open heart. More mirth and happiness then a literal translation.” he added when Sora’s eyes widened a fraction. “Peonies are for romance and forsythia for anticipation.” 

Sora looked down at his sketch and fought the urge to fidget. He’d just picked out ones he’d liked but they all seemed to fit together symbolically. At least that's what the knots in his stomach said. Maybe if he actually knew the meanings beforehand the sketch would have turned out differently. He’d have to do some internet searches and maybe his second attempt would turn out differently. 

“Pretty combination.” Riku added. 

“Yeah” Sora said, afraid there was a faint squeak to his voice. He felt the vibration in his pocket and was sure his brothers were texting just to tease him. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Riku looked up, checking to see if anyone needed help while he was distracted but everyone seemed more or less occupied and the red haired girl working the register seemed to have everything under control there. “So you’re a tattoo artist?” 

“Mhm,” Sora smiled and was fairly relieved to see Riku’s curiosity. “Interested in a little ink?”

Riku smiled and shook his head. “Never really thought about it to be honest. Maybe some day. I am interested to see how the piece you have there turns out.” 

Sora perked up. “Let me know if you decide to go for it, i’ll do it.” He gasped as the idea hit him. “I could design something for you!” 

“Oh, that…” Riku looked genuinely surprised. “You don’t have to go through all that trouble for me. I don’t know if i’d ever go through with it.” 

“Whatever,” Sora shrugged good-naturedly. “It’ll go in my portfolio either way. People like seeing examples of our work whether it’s tattoos or sketches. It could be fun.” 

“Well i certainly won’t stop you.” Riku said, watching Sora practically bounce on the balls of his feet. “Never really thought much about the shop across the street. Maybe i should pop in for a look around.” 

“Go ahead, people do all the time. We have examples of our work hung up all over and books of past work too.” Sora said, knowing it was good for business but please god, do.not.come. when only his brothers were around. Maybe he should give him a time… Ugh… 

Riku nodded, offering a non committal sort of shrug. That was fine too. It had the potential to be mortifying should Riku show up and Sora not be there. 

“So um,” Sora inhaled slowly, trying to think of something, anything to say that would let him talk to Riku just a minute longer. “While i’m here, what’s a nice gift?” 

“A gift? What's the occasion?” Riku asked, arms crossing as he leaned against a nearby table. 

“A thank you gift.” Sora said. “See, my brothers girlfriend is super nice and she brings in clients for us all the time. I guess it seems like a nice idea to bring her back something when she’s always helping us out. Plus my brother never gets her flowers and it would tick him off.” 

Riku snorted, the last bit obviously striking him as funny. “Well, why don’t we make you a bouquet. Would you like to take a look?” 

Sora smiled faintly, closing his sketchbook and holding it under his arm. “Yeah, okay.” 

Riku picked up the yellow stemmed flower Sora had been sketching and bonked Sora on the nose with it before handing it to him. “Why don’t we go look at the white lilies. Those are nice and she sounds like she’d appreciate something so beautiful. We’ll add a couple white roses and some baby's breath and your brother will get all kinds of pissed.” 

A laugh was startled out of Sora, so Riku could be funny… “I’m liking this idea more and more.” 

He followed Riku to the other side of the shop, fiddling with the yellow flowers he was given. 

Forsythia...anticipation… right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> Riku's POV

Ignoring. Ignoring. Ignoring. He had work to do and just didn’t have time to glance a pretty little brunettes. _‘Ignoring’_ he thought to himself in a louder voice as if that would help. It didn’t. Wasn’t helping at all. 

Ever since Sora had wandered into his flower shop he’d found it hard to concentrate. He was adorable in that -how is someone so smart also so dumb- sort of way. 

Riku winced at the thought and was glad it wasn’t something he’d never said out loud. Sometimes he came off as being mean and he never meant to be. Forever saying the wrong thing was his accidental go to when talking to pretty boys. 

It was like he had to be the mean kid on the playground, picking on the kid he liked most. Frankly, it was almost surprising he hadn’t said something completely hurtful already. Sora was sweet and since his first visit came in two or three times a week to sketch flowers. He said it was better to model them in real life then off a picture on the internet and was oddly happy to learn about them. 

Riku found over the years that he accidentally forced his flower knowledge onto people who didn’t really care but Sora seemed fascinated. It was nice to talk to someone who could at least be polite about something Riku loved so much. 

Sora had been nervous during his first trek inside, doing sketches of flowers he knew nothing about to make beautiful arrangements. Riku had even taken Sora’s sketch and made that very flower arrangement to display in the window. It spent three days getting endlessly complimented. 

He had an eye for beauty but that made sense if he was an artist. 

Riku had given the tattoo parlor across the street exactly zero thoughts before meeting Sora. He’d never planned on getting a tattoo and knew exactly nothing about it. It hadn’t mattered. 

He still had no plans to get a tattoo but getting to know Sora a little didn’t seem like such a bad idea. He’d seen Sora come and go a time or two and could tell without ever having met them that it was usually some combination of his siblings with him. 

What were the odds of five siblings working together in one shop anyway? 

“We’re not all that busy, you could go say hello.” Kairi muttered. She’d been his friends since childhood and now usually ran the cash register. 

“What?” Riku looked up from the flower arrangement he was putting together. “What are you talking about?” 

Kairi smirked, brows raised. “I’m not blind, Riku. I know your type. I know when you’ve been flirting and i know you’ve taken twice as long on those flowers as you normally would have because you’re enjoying the view. 

Riku scowled at her and refused to turn his head. Sora was sitting by the window, the sun shine streaking across him as he focused on the orchid he was sketching. 

“Don’t know what you mean.” 

Kairi spun around on her stool to fully face him. “Why are you like this? You like him. It’s okay to like a cute guy. He’s sweet and i think he likes you.” 

“Why would you think that?” Riku muttered, stomach churning nervously. 

“Because when he comes in he always looks for you before picking a flower to draw. He also doesn’t stay nearly as long when you’re not here.” 

Riku didn’t know if that was true. Of course he also couldn’t think of a reason why Kairi would lie about it. 

“Just go over there.” Kairi said, trying her best to sound encouraging. “What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“Could bother him while he’s sketching.” Riku muttered and it sounded like a weak excuse to his ears. 

Kairi couldn’t even find a decent response to it so instead she gave him an unimpressed look and got to her feet. “Want me to go see if he’s seeing anyone?” 

“No.” Riku said quickly, too quickly. 

“Well then maybe i’ll just go say hello.” 

“Sit down.” Riku hissed, voice almost frantic because Kairi _would_ go over there and who knows what she’d say or ask. It would embarrass him for sure either way. “Just sit down.” 

Her grin was all too knowing. “Then go over there. Say hi. Ask him if he needs more flowers. See if he wants to do dinner.” 

“Kairi.” Riku's scowl remained as he glanced off to the side just to make sure Sora hadn’t heard her. “Stop.” 

She crossed her arms and matched his look. “Riku. You have a pretty boy coming in here several times a week for small talk and flowers. If you don’t take advantage of it i swear to god-”

“Okay.” Riku snapped. “Okay, i get it. Just stop.” 

Kairi smirked and shooed him away. “Go on then. Seriously, i can hold down the fort if you think you can get him to lunch.” 

Riku gave her a withering stare before rounding the counter to head towards Sora. Who said working with your best friend was supposed to be all that great? 

He moved through the shop, watching Sora all the while. He was looking at the orchid as if he’d never seen one before but there was something gentle in his gaze as he sketched it. 

Sora clearly loved his art the way Riku loved his flowers and when Sora was drawing one of his flowers, their passions seemed to cross. 

“Hey Sora.” Riku greeted, watching Sora jump like he’d been electrocuted. 

He slammed his sketchbook shut with this nervous, wild look just before he stared up at Riku. There was a pause as he registered Riku standing beside him and a faint coloring to his cheeks before he offered a shy smile. 

It lit up his eyes, hell, it lit his whole face really. How many people did Sora utterly crush with that look?

“Sorry?” Riku blinked. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Sora’s head tilted to the side, a puppy like gesture. “Oh. No. No. I just wasn’t ready for you to see it yet. It’s not done.” 

Riku felt like he should be less confused. “I can’t see it until it’s done?” 

Sora laughed nervously. “Well it’s for you, so no. I’m still working on it. The tattoo design i promised.” 

Oh god, he’d been serious. 

Riku cleared his throat. “I don’t know if i’m a tattoo sort of person. I mean, i’ve never thought about it.” 

“Mm,” Sora nodded, this glint of understanding there. “That’s okay. It’s for you either way. I know tattoos aren’t for everyone. Needles. Pain.” 

Riku wasn’t sure if it was the pain he was afraid of, he just couldn’t imagine a tattoo would make him more approachable. He was used to having some kind of intimidating aura that people flocked to but never got too close. 

“What about you?” Riku asked, eyeing Sora's bare arms and hands. He had a few piercings but there was a distinct lack of ink. “You don’t exactly look covered yourself. Shouldn’t tattoo artists be covered?” 

Fuck, that was rude. Fuck that was rude. 

Sora laughed, “Sometimes! I have a fair few. Want to see? My brothers did them.” 

“Oh, yeah okay.” Riku should have known better. He’d just made the comment that he didn’t see any tattoos on Sora. That didn’t mean he’d expected this slim brunette to drop his sketchbook, and then take off his shirt right in the middle of the flower shop. Just like that he was naked from the waist up and showing off his tattoos. 

Riku stared, feeling his face turn scarlet and Kairi whistled from the back counter. There were a lot of double takes from customers looking around at the boy. 

Sora’s right shoulder was covered in a Milky Way scene. Blacks, blues, whites and purples, dotted with little shining stars that draped down his right side. When Sora turned to show him his back Riku could see it slid down his right shoulder blade too. It drifted across to his left in little patches of space and color here and there. In the center of his back was a key hole about the span of Riku’s hand, the center of it made to look like stained glass. A pretty piece that must have been significant. 

On his left hip was a paopu fruit. It was mirrored by a red wayfinder on his right. Sora kept spinning. On this left ribs were the words “there's a light that never goes out”. 

“There’s more, but you know…” Sora grinned bashfully. “I’d have to take off more clothes.” 

Riku swallowed, eyes following along the little galaxy on Sora’s skin. “Ah…” 

“You like?” 

“He does!” Kairi’s voice carried over, making him huff out a puff of laughter. 

“Thanks? Like i said, my brother did these. I helped do theirs.” Sora said. “So i promise we’re really good. I’m a walking calling card, you know? I’ll absolutely do your tattoo should you decide you like my design.” 

Riku wasn’t sure where his voice went but his tongue was definitely dry and stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

“My brother is working on a design for my left arm. Been working on it off and on for almost two years so i’m a blank canvas until then.” Sora continued and Riku almost thought that talking was a nervous habit. He just couldn’t imagine Sora actually being nervous. 

“They’re good.” Riku managed and cleared his throat. 

Sora nodded, “I’ll um, show you the others some time if you want.” He wasn’t making eye contact which was good because Riku’s lips parted in shock. 

He almost felt light headed by the simple offer that promised a lot and was unmistakable interest. 

“Yeah.” Riku muttered. “That would be...yeah.” 

Sora’s eyes jerked back up to Riku’s and he beamed. It was like looking at the sun. He was all cheer and Riku thought he’d seen that smile at full wattage already but he was wrong. This was something else entirely. He’d hadn’t been so flustered since his first crush at thirteen. 

“Awesome.” Sora smiled faintly, face dusted pink as he grabbed his shirt to put back on. “Um, no pressure though.” 

“Go to lunch!” Kairi yelled and both of them turned to look at her, Riku with a particular loathing and Sora with a surprised, shy smile. 

“I could eat.” He agreed. “What do you think?” 

Riku nodded stiffly, hoping he didn’t look reluctant. He wasn’t, not at all. Dating was just not one of his strengths. “Yes.” 

“You sure?” Sora asked. “Like i’m not dragging you from work or anything?”

“Get out.” Kairi said before Riku could respond. He was going to say _yes_. Honestly Kairi. 

“It’s fine.” Riku said with a small smile. “As you can see.” 

He’d been fairly embarrassed by his forceful wing man but Sora laughed, this real, heartfelt laugh that was more like music than laughter. 

“I got kicked out of our parlor too, so i understand.” Sora admitted, tossing his things into his bag. 

Wait, he got kicked out? Why? 

“Yeah?” Riku said slowly.

The color of his face had him wondering if it was for the same reason Kairi was pushing them together. Sora toss his bag on over his shoulder and headed for the door with Riku only pausing to throw his apron at Kairi who just laughed in return. 

They seemed to silently agree on the fact that they didn’t have to go far. The Gainsborough’s Cafe was only a few doors down and it constantly tantalized the entire street with yummy smells. They sat at one of the tables outside and each placed their order when a waitress stopped by, a woman who was on a first name basis with Sora. 

She eyed Riku briefly before wandering off to get their food and Riku had to wonder just how many people Sora knew. How many did he meet and immediately offer to tattoo? Was this jealousy? God, he didn't have time for jealousy. 

“Can i see your sketch? I know you said it’s not done but i’m curious.” Riku was leaned back in his chair, trying to at least seem like he wasn’t an anxious mess. 

Curious didn’t even begin to describe how he felt. What kind of design would Sora think of for him? 

“Um…” Sora fidgeting. “I mean, if you want to, but it’s not done or shaded properly or anything. It’s definitely far from how the final product would look.” 

Riku nodded maybe a touch desperate to know. “I don’t mind. I’ve only seen a few of you sketches but i really like them.” 

More than once in the last few days he’d thought about sliding into the tattoo parlor just to take a look around. He’d even told Sora he would but the thought that everyone working there was related to Sora in some way kept him out. 

The compliment had that bashful look returning and Sora pulled out his sketchbook from his back. In only a few seconds he had flipped it open to the right page. 

The sketch was incomplete, but Riku’s eyes were glued to it. Even the waitress returning with their drinks didn’t draw his notice. 

It was a pretty piece, a symbol he didn’t recognize. The top almost looked like a heart but it draped down into three points. The inside of the lines though were bursting with flowers. Some he recognized easily and others he had to wonder if Sora had just made them up. It was beautiful how it was and done only in pencil. He couldn’t imagine how vibrant it would be if Sora were to do it in color. 

“Well?” Sora asked, biting his bottom lip. “What do you think?” 

Riku managed a smile. “I think you’re an amazing artist. I don’t know what i was expected but this is great.” 

“Thanks!” Sora said, excitement doubling. “I’ve been calling it the dream eater mark. It seemed really fitting somehow. The flowers were a given. You like it?”

“I do. I really do.” Riku said, and had a hard time looking away from the image. He liked it enough that maybe he would consider a tattoo… “You made this for me?” 

“Uh huh, one hundred percent Riku inspired.” Sora said, “So it’s yours. You can decide what you want to do with it once it’s finished.” 

He wasn’t sure he knew, but if nothing else he’d be satisfied with another lunch. Maybe if he could drag it out longer, Sora would keep stopping by the flower shop. “Well i guess i’ll think about it when your done.” 

Sora smiled sweetly and in that moment, Riku could believe he was reading his mind. “No hurry.” 

“No hurry,” Riku agreed. He wanted to see where this almost thing between them would go. Tattoo or no tattoo. It was those little, soon to be yellow flowers that decorated Sora’s sketch that convinced him to take the risk. 

Forsythia’s for anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know squat about flowers or their meanings. I am Sora in this fic. Hopefully the internet has not lied to me too badly.


End file.
